Shugo Chara Miracle!
by Karyatoz
Summary: Una nueva historia acerca de un muchacho y la Dumpty key, peleas, romance, frustracion, todo, etc! Pesimo summary!
1. Dumpty Key

_Shugo Chara Miracle_

"Todas las personas posee un huevo en su corazón, el huevo de nuestra esencia, aun sin ser vistas, porque la llave que abre nuestros corazones solo se presenta ante las personas adecuadas"

_Episodio 1_

_Dumpty Key_

El clásico sonido de la escuela en el final de las clases se hizo presente en la solitaria tarde en la que todo empezó. Yo avanzaba profundamente nervioso a través del camino de cerezos que llevaba hacia la salida, totalmente decidido al fin, a terminar con aquella urgencia que tenía desde los 15 años.

Alcancé a divisarla en la puerta, mientras ella hablaba animadamente con algunos compañeros del salón. Eso me hacía sentir realmente celoso. ¿Por qué se comportaba con otras personas de esa manera y conmigo no? ¿Por qué si era como su mejor amigo, era tan fría conmigo?

Pero eso iba a terminar ese día. Por fin iba a confesarle lo mucho que me atraía, y en lo bien que me sentía con ella a su lado. Le confesaría mi amor.

Mientras había dejado de avanzar tan rápido y simplemente observaba como estaba ella con esas personas, pude ver que se sentía claramente incómoda con uno de ellos que cada tanto la abrazaba por el cuello, a lo que ella con disimulo y gracia apartaba en el momento oportuno, lo que me hacía sentirme mejor conmigo mismo, ya que era obvio que ella no quería nada con esa persona.

Así que, infundado en el valor que mis amigos me habían dado, la llamé, ella volteó a verme y me sonrió, viniendo rápidamente hacia mí. Así que decidí hacer lo que había planeado para ese día.

-Miri-chan- le dije, en su oído- ¿Por qué te comportas de manera distinta con los demás que conmigo?

-Quizás porque en ese momento- dijo sonriendo- Tenías mi mochila contigo, y eso me-hacía sentirme un poco incómoda. Nada más.

-Entiendo.- Y justo en ese momento, mi celular empezó a sonar de manera escandalosa, y cuando vi el remitente, lo corté de inmediato, la volví a mirar y le dije- Ah, parece que ya debo irme.

-Ah- contestó ella- Entonces adiós- se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hizo ademán de retirarse, pero la sostuve del brazo, y arriesgándome a todo, se lo dije.

-Espero que no te molestes por lo que te voy a decir- le dije aun sosteniéndola- Pero quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho.

En ese momento ella se separó, y sonriendo me dijo:

-Aunque no lo creas, ya lo sabía- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos- Es por eso que me sentía incómoda de que tengas tantas consideraciones conmigo, porque yo solo te veo como un amigo, y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar.

Sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompía en ese momento. Bajé la mirada y comenté:

-Gracias por decirme la verdad- abrí los brazos y le dije- Quedemos como amigos.

Ella volvió a mirarme, sonreírme y me abrazó, y al momento siguiente, yo ya no estaba ahí. No sé como salí de la escuela, pero minutos después me encontré a mi mismo sentado en la banca de un parque cercano, con el sentimiento de que toda la bóveda celeste había caído encima de mío, pero luego de unos minutos, sentí algo diferente.

Una mano enguantada de negro apareció frente a mí, y una persona totalmente vestida de negro estaba parada con esa mano señalando mi pecho.

Había algo que brillaba ahí, yo abrí mucho los ojos de la sorpresa, porque al momento siguiente, el dolor más atroz que podía sentir un ser humano se hizo presente en mi cuerpo, que empujaba mi pecho hacia fuera, en donde un huevo de color blanco brillante aparecía.

Aquella persona toda vestida de negro tomó el huevo entre sus manos, mientras yo sentía que las fuerzas estaban a punto de abandonarme. Caí al suelo mientras la persona hacia que el brillo del huevo desapareciera cada vez más.

Pero en ese momento, escuché la voz de una persona, que gritó.

_-¡Chara Nari! ¡Nurse Fenrir!_

Una sucesión de enormes cruces rojas aparecieron frente a mí, intentando golpear a la persona que tenía el huevo en las manos. Él lo esquivaba hábilmente, aún con el huevo en la mano que parecía conservar algo de brillo aún.

Mi cuerpo, como moviéndose por sí solo, me forzó a levantarme.

"Por favor, cree en ti mismo"

Aquellas palabras se escucharon en mi mente, que fácilmente localizó el origen en el huevo que brillaba en la mano de aquel hombre.

"Creer en mí mismo…- dijo algo que interpretaba como si fuese yo mismo- Como hago eso… Si todo lo que creía está roto…"

El huevo empezaba a perder brillo mientras esa otra voz refutaba a la que provenía del huevo.

La discusión ente ambas se daban en ese contexto, mientras las otras dos personas continuaban luchando sin percatarse de que yo me había levantado.

"No sé si sea creer en mí mismo… Pero no puedo cambiar porque yo soy yo… y nadie más"

Creo que grité esa última frase, pero lo que recuerdo luego es que el brillo que lanzó el huevo fue el suficiente para enceguecer a las dos personas que luchaban en frente mío, y así mismo, otro brillo en frente mío fue aún más fuerte, mientras la persona encapuchada soltaba el huevo que cayó al suelo rompiéndose en dos, saliendo una pequeña figura enternada, muy parecida a mí, que fue directamente hacia mi lado. En el momento en el que el huevo se rompió, pude apreciar dos criaturas similares en las dos personas que batallaban, y a las que por fin les presté atención.

Había una chica con un traje extraño parecido al de una enfermera que terminaba en una gran falda, mientras sostenía un arco de color dorado, que brillaba tanto como las dos alas que poseía en la espalda, y que daban un excelente contraste con el cabello de color rojizo que ella poseía. Con unos ojos azules tan potentes como unos reflectores.

La otra persona como ya había descrito, estaba totalmente vestida de negro con una larga capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo, con un pequeño hombrecito vestido con una chaqueta y un pelo del color del fuego, que hacía recordar a aquellos rockeros de épocas antiguas.

Las dos figuras quedaron observándome mientras el pequeño enternadito me hablaba.

-¡Hola, Daisuke!- me dijo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunté, mientras sentía que mi cuerpo volvía a recuperar las fuerzas que había perdido.

-Mi nombre es Apolo- dijo él- ¡Y soy tu guardián Chara!

-¿Mi guardián Chara?- le respondí, ahora observándolo detenidamente. Tenía el pelo del mismo color que el mío, llevaba un terno de color negro, y en su cinto cargaba una especie de vaina para espada, con un mango que sobresalía de ella.

-¡Hey tú!- escuché en ese momento, y la chica con el traje de enfermera se dirigía a mí- ¡Huye de aquí, rápido!

No me había percatado de que en ese momento, la figura de negro se había aproximado a mí, y con su guante había bloqueado rápidamente mi visión, y en un ágil movimiento de su mano, mi cuerpo fue tirado hacia el suelo, y cuando lo vi casi encima de mí, la chica vestida de enfermera apareció de nuevo y lo empujó violentamente, haciendo que el tipo saliese disparado, pero paró su caída con sus manos y sus pies.

-¿Es que siempre seguirás estorbando, Rin?- preguntó la figura con una profunda voz de hombre.

-¡No dejaré que cumplan con su cometido!- respondió ella, volviendo a cargar su arco.

-Tú y tus amigos solo aplazan lo inevitable. Ahora, Cerbe- le dijo a su guardián Chara.

_¡Chara Nari, Martial Fire Bolt!_

El hombre brilló en ese momento, y a pesar de que la vestimenta no cambió, dos enormes llamaradas de fuego habían aparecido en sus manos, y pude apreciar la formación de unos extraños nudillos de color plata y rubí. En ese momento, la capucha cayó y se vio a un joven no mucho mayor a mí, de aproximadamente veinte años, con el pelo de un color plateado extraño y largo.

-Nos volvemos a ver las caras, Tanaka Ryu- le dijo la chica vestida de enfermera, o Rin, como se llamaba.

-Así que ibas detrás de ese chico- dijo señalándome.

Yo, que había aprovechado la distracción para intentar huir con Apolo, di un rápido respingo, pues el tal Ryu se había dado cuenta de mi posición.

-No huyas, Tsukiyomi Daisuke.- Yo me quedé viéndolo paralizado.- No hasta que me des la Dumpty Key.

¿Dumpty Key? ¿De qué diablos hablaba este tipo? Volteando hacia ellos, sólo grité:

-¡Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto!

Pero al momento siguiente, Ryu estaba a mi lado, y me había tomado del cuello y me levantaba en peso, a pesar de que nuestra altura no difería mucho. El calor de sus manos era insoportable, y hasta podía sentir como mi piel era quemada, pero gracias a que Rin le lanzó una flecha en ese momento, Ryu se vio obligado a soltarme mientras yo caía cogiéndome el cuello y gimiendo del dolor.

-Muchacho, ¿Estás bien?- dijo Rin, posicionándose a mi lado.

¿A quién le decía muchacho? ¡Acaso no tenía mi edad!

Me levanté a duras penas, mientras sentía que la sangre empezaba a recorrer mi cuello, pues la quemadura era algo grave.

-Será mejor que huyas- me dijo Rin, mientras volvía a plantar cara con Ryu.

-Quiero hacer eso desde hace rato- le dije.

Otra llamarada fue en nuestra dirección, mientras Rin ponía su arco en frente mío para protegerme. Eso hacía que la chica retrocediera cada vez más.

-¡Corre!- me dijo.

Y yo estaba totalmente atemorizado. Parecía que esto era más serio de lo que había pensado.

Apolo se acercó a mí en ese momento.

-¿Es que vas a dejar a una chica en esta situación?

-¿Pero qué puedo hacer?

-La respuesta la tienes tú mismo.

En ese momento, hice lo único que podía, me levante, y aunque no significara nada, intenté empujar a Rin para fortalecer el escudo.

Una sombra apareció entre las llamas, y al momento siguiente Ryu había roto el escudo, y como si fuese en cámara lenta, vi como hundía el puño en el estómago de Rin, quemando toda esa parte del traje y lanzándola a volar.

Su cuerpo salió volando a mi lado, mientras yo volvía a ver a Ryu delante de mí, levantando las manos para protegerme.

"¡VAMOS CREE EN TI MISMO!"

YO… YO… ¡YO CREO!

La luz que apareció frente a mí fue más brillante que la que había lanzado el huevo de Apolo en el primer momento. Delante de mí, una pequeña llave dorada colgaba de mi mano, y en ese momento Apolo me miró, y por primera vez supe que era lo que tenía que hacer.

_¡Chara Nari! ¡Apolo Miracle Keyblade!_

La llave dorada cambió en ese momento, haciéndose más grande y bañándonos a Ryu y a mí con aquella luz cálida, mientras él enceguecía los ojos, y yo me quedaba absorto viendo como mi ropa había cambiado, convirtiéndose en la misma que llevaba mi guardián Chara. Pero el cambio más notorio era en aquella llave pequeña que había adquirido un gran tamaño, posicionándose en mi mano muy a gusto, con una forma extraordinaria, parecida a una llave, pero que tenía una gran parte delantera de color rojo y plata, con algunos dientes en color negro, y el mango de color bronce.

Como si fuese un maestro en el manejo de la espada, mi cuerpo se posicionó para entablar combate con Ryu.

-Así que en verdad tú llevabas la Dumpty Key.- dijo observando mi arma- Eso lo hace más interesante.

- Si tanto la quieres- le dije señalándole con el arma- Ven por ella.

Ryu se lanzó en mi contra en ese momento, girando 360 grados en el aire creando un gigantesco tornado de fuego alrededor de su cuerpo, golpeando con su puño mi espada, que pudo rechazar el ataque. Ahora era mi turno. Levantando mi arma, di un salto haciendo caer la Miracle Keyblade en el suelo, creando una llamarada de fuego en el suelo, en contra de Ryu, el cual, sorprendido de la ferocidad de mi ataque trastabilló, y mi cuerpo, mucho más ágil de lo normal, me lanzó contra él, golpeándolo en el estómago y derrotándolo definitivamente.

Ryu cayó en ese momento, evitando la total caída con su mano izquierda, y sosteniéndose el vientre con la derecha.

Y tal y como había llegado desapareció, dejando una frase en el aire.

-Volveremos a vernos, Tsukiyomi Daisuke.

Bajé la espada y fui hacia el lugar en donde Rin había caído. Estaba bastante lastimada.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?

En ese momento, escuché un sonido como el de un arma de fuego cargándose.

-Deja tu arma en el suelo- dijo.

Voltee a ver quién era, y el mundo me cayó de nuevo encima.

-¿Miri-chan?


	2. Un nuevo compañero

_Episodio 2_

_Un nuevo compañero_

Volteé a ver quién era y el mundo me cayó de nuevo encima.

¿Miri-chan?

La chica que hace poco me había rechazado estaba parada en frente mío, vestida con un traje negro pegado al cuerpo con varios porta armas de las cuales salían multitud de cañones de pistola y cuchillos. Al lado de ella, flotando había una pequeña personita vestida en el mismo traje negro, con una extraña colita de demonio que también estaba en el traje de la chica.

No te muevas- continuó ella, apuntándome con el arma.

En ese momento me di cuenta que la sombra del árbol bajo el cual Rin había caído y se encontraba inconsciente había dado sombra de tal manera que mi rostro no había sido reconocido, y mi expresión no había sido lo suficiente para que ella reconociera que se trataba de mi persona.

En ese momento, mi mente sólo pensó en huir. Bajé la espada, y al momento siguiente, aprovechando esa increíble agilidad que había ganado, salté hacia una rama del mismo árbol, oyendo los gritos y disparos de Miri.

Al momento siguiente note un escozor en el brazo derecho, por el cual una de las balas que ella había disparado había rozado. Sin darle importancia al dolor, empecé a avanzar a toda la velocidad que podía, esperando poder dejarla atrás.

En ese momento pude llegar a mi casa, a la cual llegué corriendo con la manga del uniforme enrojecida por la sangre.

¡Estoy en casa, mamá!- dije entrando y corriendo rápidamente hacia mi habitación.

Daisuke- dijo ella- Asegúrate de bajar pronto, la comida estará lista dentro de poco.

Lo haré, mamá.- le dije, entrando rápidamente al baño del segundo piso y, cortando un polo blanco, improvisé una venda para aquel rozón que me había dado en el brazo.

¿Pero en qué cosa más demente me había metido? El mismo día en que la chica de la cual estaba enamorado me había rechazado, un tipo de negro casi me había matado y lo peor, era que esta misma chica también me había disparado. ¿Es que acaso me había vuelto loco? Rápidamente desinfecté la herida y amarré lo más fuerte que pude la venda a mi antebrazo de tal manera que no se notara. Me puse un polo de mangas largas para poder bajar sin que mi madre advirtiera que yo estaba herido. Ante todo esto Apolo estaba sumamente callado, observando lo que yo hacía con premura y orden. En ese momento me dispuse a bajar y me percaté entonces de que Apolo me seguía a todas partes. Sin que se lo esperase lo cogí de inmediato y él protestó al verse atrapado.

¿Qué haces, Daisuke?- dijo tratando de soltarse de mi mano.

¡No pienso dejar que mi madre te vea, fácil y pensará que ha enloquecido!

¡No digas tonterías!- decía el.- Solo aquellas personas que poseen Charas como nosotros serían capaces de verme.

Yo ya no pensaba en nada en ese momento.

Pondremos a prueba eso en otro momento- le dije. Lo metí a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta, para evitar que él saliera.

Bajé rápidamente, donde mi madre y mi hermana me esperaban para almorzar. Mi hermana, Hinamori Risa, era la viva imagen de mi madre, con el pelo color rosa como de chicle, y los ojos ambarinos, mientras que yo había salido más a mi padre, con el pelo de color negro como el de mi abuela, pero con los ojos violetas de mi padre.

Llegaste muy apresurado hoy, Daisuke- me dijo mi madre.

Si, tuve un pequeño percance al salir del instituto- le dije, cogiendo un pan de la mesa.

Recuerda que ibas a acompañar a Risa a la biblioteca hoy- me dijo.

¡Lo había olvidado! Le había prometido a Risa llevarla al centro de la ciudad ese día, pero con todo lo que había pasado esperaba que fuese comprensible mi olvido. Risa estaba ya en tercero de primaria.

Te dije que no era necesario, mamá- le decía ella, que estaba ya cambiada de su uniforme.

Pero aún así, sabes que tu padre es especialmente protector contigo. Así que me dijo que tu hermano podía acompañarte.

Papá siempre dispone de mí como se le da la gana- decía yo en mi mente.

Pero iba ir con Myo y Luna- dijo Risa.

Creo que ya deberías dejarla ir sola, mamá- le dije mientras mordisqueaba mi pan.

No seas perezoso, Daisuke.

Está bien.

En ese momento el teléfono sonó, y como si hubiese sido un llamado, Risa salió rápidamente de la mesa y levantó el auricular mientras mi madre y yo nos quedábamos en la mesa observando como ella contestaba el teléfono.

¡Papá!- dijo ella con el rostro iluminado. Mamá sonrió cuando la escuchó.- ¿Eh, mi hermano?

Yo voltee en ese momento.

Daisuke- dijo señalándome con el auricular- Papá quiere hablar contigo.- Me levanté en ese momento, mientras Risa aprovechaba para despedirse de papá.

Aló- dije, esperando a que me respondiera.

Daisuke- escuché.

Dime papá.

Quiero saber si te ha pasado algo extraño hoy.- Algo dentro de mí reaccionó.

¿A qué te refieres?

¿No has sido atacado? ¿O tienes algo que no tenías antes?

¿Cómo sabes eso?

Diablos- escuché decirle- Es más pronto de lo que pensé.

¿Qué pasa, papá?

Daisuke, ahora tienes la Dumpty Key, ¿verdad?

Sí- respondí. Así la había llamado ese tal chico Ryu.

Escúchame bien, Daisuke- dijo al teléfono- Sé que no puedo estar con ustedes en este momento, porque lo que sucede aquí es muy grave, sólo quiero que le muestres a tu madre esa llave, ella te dirá que hacer. Yo trataré de reunirme con ustedes lo antes posible.

¿Por qué papá, qué pasa?

Daisuke, si te atacan debes pelear, no te olvides de eso. Ahora debo irme. Pásame con tu madre.

Está bien. Mamá – dije, y ella vino, y tomó el teléfono. Observé su rostro como cambiaba hacia un rostro preocupado.

Aproveché ese momento para ir en busca de la llave y pude ver a Risa en ese momento, sorprendiéndome de que hubiese una pequeña figura alada detrás de ella, con el mismo color de cabello, mientras que una segunda estaba delante, vestida de un bonito vestido blanco…. Un momento… ¡Risa también tenía Guardianes Chara! Después me preguntaría bien por eso. En ese momento, entré a mi habitación, tome la llave y ahora no me importo que Apolo me siguiera, finalmente sé que él tenía que ver algo con todo eso.

Mamá esperaba en el recibidor. Y yo le mostré la Dumpty Key.

Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo- dijo ella, abrazándome- Eres igual que tu padre.

Mamá, ¿Cómo es que tú y papá?

Daisuke- dijo ella- ¿Recuerdas la historia de los huevos del corazón?

¿Qué?- le dije sorprendido- Eso era un cuento para niños.

No lo era- dijo ella viéndome- Es real. Tu padre y yo nos conocimos gracias a nuestros guardianes Chara.

¡Cómo sabes lo de los Charas!- le dije más sorprendido aún.

Porque yo también los tuve, y creo que ya has visto a los de tu hermana.

Sí, vi que Risa tiene dos.

Yo llegué a tener cuatro- dijo ella sonriéndome.

¿Cuatro?

Así es. Pero no debes preocuparte en eso. Tu padre sólo tenía uno y era muy fuerte.

¿Por qué necesito ser fuerte? ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

Pero tienes la Dumpty Key- me dijo.- Igual que tu abuelo se la dio a tu padre y ahora la tienes tú.

¡Pero no puedo dejársela a otra persona?

No- me dijo- Porque ella te ha escogido a ti. Debes buscar ahora a aquella persona que tenga el candado que tu llave abre.

¡Cómo!- le dije- Mamá esto es demasiado. No puedo aceptar esta responsabilidad.

Daisuke- dijo e hizo más fuerte el abrazo- ya no puedes hacer nada porque es tu destino. Debes luchar contra todo aquel que quiera hacerte daño, y la Dumpty Key te ayudará a hacerlo. Tu padre y yo siempre vamos a apoyarte. Así como el pequeño que está detrás de ti, verdad, ¿Apolo-san?

Apolo, que estaba detrás de mí, dio un respingo al verse descubierto, pero al instante empezó a afirmar con la cabeza.

¡Sí, claro!- dijo, levantando la mano como si fuese hacia un general o militar.

Arigato- dijo mi madre sonriendo.

El resto del día, mi madre me contó todo lo que ella sabía acerca de los huevos del corazón, acerca de los cambios de personalidad y las transformaciones que había visto durante mi experiencia en el instituto. Se sorprendió cuando le conté la forma que había tomado la Dumpty Key cuando entré en batalla, y yo también quedé sorprendido cuando me enteré de que la Dumpty Key tenía una pareja, el Humpty Lock, que era el candado que liberaría el máximo poder que ambos poseíamos. Me contó acerca de algunos huevos llamados huevos X, que se generaban de las personas cuyo estado emocional era negativo y que podían volverse una poderosa energía destructiva si es que no se les controlaba.

Así llegó el día siguiente.

Cuando desperté, pensé al principio que todo fue un sueño, pero al ver a Apolo sobre mi cabeza flotando, me di cuenta de que no lo había sido. Sin embargo, no me sentía desprotegido, aunque si algo asustado puesto que volvería a ver a Miri ese día. Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me decía que aquello ya no tenía importancia.

Me cambie rápido para dirigirme a la escuela, no sin antes despedirme de mi madre y de mi hermana, la cual se separó de mí al llegar al cruce de la calle en donde vivíamos al encontrarse con sus amigas. No sentía en realidad ninguna gana de llegar a la escuela, y me dirigí a paso lento llevando mi mochila a la espalda sujetada por una mano.

Cuando llegué al segundo cruce apareció, Nikaidou Kai, mi mejor amigo, seguido de otra criatura pequeñita, muy parecida a él, pero con una bata de laboratorio. Era un fanático de la robótica, de pelo de color marrón muy claro, y con los ojos verdes, los cuales ocultaba detrás de unos lentes cuadrados por la pésima vista que poseía al estar desde pequeño con su padre en su taller ensamblando circuitos.

¡Yo, Daisuke!

Hola, Kai- le dije, golpeando la palma de su mano.- ¿Y?

¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido- ¿Puedes ver a Jules?

Poniendo una cara de vergüenza, detrás de mí salió Apolo, con las manos al pecho y entrelazadas.

¡Wow!- dijo- No creí que pudieses invocar a tu Guardián Chara a esta edad, pensé que no lo tendrías.

Imaginate lo genial que hubiese sido.

¿En serio?

Te lo contaré luego- le dije- Vamos rápido, el profesor es bastante estricto.

Tienes razón- me dijo, y entonces miró hacia su reloj, el cual marcaba las 7:58- Pero creo que de todas maneras llegaremos tarde.

Yo lo miré con los ojos como platos, y entonces ambos salimos corriendo como almas que lleva el diablo hacia el colegio. Logramos entrar antes de que la puerta principal se cerrara, y llegamos corriendo al aula. Abrí la puerta de un solo movimiento de la mano, mientras ambos bajábamos la mirada y decíamos.

¡Perdón por la tardanza!

Cuando la levantamos, pude ver a una chica parada cerca del pizarrón, mientras el profesor y ella nos veían y los demás empezaron a reír. Observé a la chica en ese momento, y el corazón se me comprimió, era Rin, la chica que había peleado con Ryu el día anterior, vendado de su brazo.

Entonces, la señorita Koyuki Rin será vuestra compañera desde el día de hoy.

Oh, por Dios. Ahora sí que estaba en problemas…


	3. Black Humpty Lock

_Episodio 3_

_Black Humpty Lock_

- Bien, Nikaidou, Tsukiyomi, pueden ir a sus asientos- dijo el sensei ordenando unos apuntes que poseía en el escritorio que estaba al frente del pizarrón.- Espero que no lleguen tarde la próxima vez.

-Sentimos la intrusión- dijimos Kai y yo a coro, desplazándonos lentamente hasta nuestros sitios, casi en la parte final del salón, en mi caso, a dos carpetas de Miri, y en el caso de Kai en la carpeta que estaba delante de la mía. Estas dos carpetas estaban al lado de la ventana que daban al patio interior del instituto.

No pude despegar la mirada de los ojos de Rin mientras me dirigía a mi asiento, pues ella tampoco había dejado de hacerlo. Las heridas de su brazo parecían algo graves, aunque la falta del yeso indicaba que el resultado de la pelea no le había acarreado la rotura de un hueso o algo parecido. Sin embargo, llevaba además una especie de venda en la cabeza, que no ocultaba para nada las facciones de su rostro, que de por sí, eran bastante agradables. Un poco receloso en ese momento, sentí también la mirada de otra persona, pero por la dirección y el conocimiento al haber pasado varios años de mi vida en ese lugar, no volví el rostro, pues sabía que encontraría los ojos de Miri observándome. Dejé lentamente la mochila en la superficie del asiento, sentándome lentamente, y dirigiendo todo el tiempo la mirada hacia el patio, el cual nunca en mi vida me había parecido tan interesante como aquel día.

-Pues bien, señorita Koyuki- dijo el sensei, dirigiéndose a Rin- Puede ir a sentarse, su asiento está detrás de Tsukiyomi.

¡¿QUE?

¡Lo había olvidado! El único asiento libre que quedaba en el salón, era la carpeta que se encontraba justo en mi espalda. Por alguna razón empezaba a sentir un escalofrío en la espalda, cosa que nunca antes me había pasado, porque ahora si podía darme cuenta de que me encontraba en un peligro bastante grande, si es que no era mortal, de salir seriamente lastimado, como el día de ayer, pues mi rozón de bala aún me escocía, y no era gracioso el saber que la persona que me había causado esa lesión estaba a tan sólo un poco distancia de mí en ese momento.

En ese momento, Rin ya estaba llegando al lugar que el profesor había destinado para ella. Al pasar por mi lado, evité el contacto visual, y sólo pude saber que se había sentado ya, por el sonido chirriante que hacía la carpeta al ser arrastrada en el suelo. Aproveché para dar un vistazo alrededor, y me di cuenta de que sólo éramos muy pocas las personas que poseían Shugo Charas. Aparte de Kai, Rin, Miri y yo, pude observar que Fujisaki Karin de la primera fila poseía una pequeña Chara que recordaba mucho a una bailarina tradicional japonesa. En todo el salón no podía apreciar otro Chara.

-Daisuke- escuché en mi oído, Apolo estaba hablando. Como no podía hacer ruido, le miré a los ojos para dar a entender que le había escuchado.- No te preocupes por la chica que está detrás de ti, no parece querer atacarte. Yo la vigilaré.

En ese momento, tomé mi lápiz del escritorio, y le escribí en la mesa: "Te lo encargo".

Apolo simplemente afirmó con la cabeza mientras la clase continuaba. El calor era sofocante, y no sé a quién le interesaban los límites de las funciones. El sol brillaba alto y fuerte en el patio, generando amplias sombras de los árboles que rodeaban el instituto. Risa debía estar en clase también, y aunque la escuela primaria Seiyo estaba a tan sólo unas cuadras ninguno de los dos iba a visitar al otro. No recordaba en qué punto de nuestras vidas nos habíamos vuelto de esa manera, ya que según mi madre éramos muy unidos de pequeños, y riéndose recordaba a la tía Utau. En ese momento Apolo bajó hasta el nivel de mi mirada, y señaló hacia la dirección delantera, en dónde una Chara pequeñita y pelirroja, vestida de un traje de enfermera color blanco con bordes rosados, sostenía un pequeño papelito en el que podía leerse a duras penas: " Lee lo que está dentro".

Acto seguido lo dejó caer, y voló despreocupadamente hacia atrás.

Con disimulo, y tratando de resistir el impulso de echar una ojeada a la persona que sabía que me había enviado dicho mensaje, extendí el papel en el escritorio en donde había un pequeño mensaje que decía:

"_Hoy a la salida, espero que puedas venir conmigo_".

_Rin._

Esto trajo consigo un extraño sentimiento en mi corazón, e instintivamente cogí la pequeña llave dorada que llevaba del cuello, con la esperanza de que la única arma que poseía fuese suficiente como para asegurarme salir con vida de esta extraña cadena de sucesos que venía dándose alrededor mío.

Las campanas sonaron indicando el inicio del receso. Varios de mis compañeros se levantaron en el acto, dirigiéndose respectivamente cada uno, o bien a la tienda, o bien a la azotea del edificio para comer, mientras que las chicas preferían los amplios pastos verdes que daban los jardines del instituto.

Yo me quedé en el salón, mientras veía como Miri salía por la puerta seguida de su Chara, y un suspiro de resignación salió de mis labios. ¡Un momento, acababa de pasar eso! ¿Qué demonios te sucede muchacho? ¡Esa chica te disparó! Bueno, creo que no llegó a averiguar que se trataba de mí, pero de todas maneras, me atacó.

-Daisuke, ¿Te vas a comer eso?- me preguntó Kai señalando con sus palillos, los pequeños trozos de tempura de camarón que había en la caja de mi bentou.

-Son tuyos si lo deseas- le dije, ofreciéndole el plato.

- ¡Gracias!- dijo él- ¡La comida que hace tu madre es excelente!

- Sí, lo es.

A propósito, creí que tenías algo que contarme.- dijo, observando en ese momento como Koyuki Rin se levantaba se su silla, mientras varias muchachas del salón se habían acercado para hacer migas con ella.

Cuando la muchacha salió del salón, miré hacia todos lados para asegurarme de que no hubiese nadie observando, y entonces, saqué de mi camisa la cadena de la cual colgaba la Dumpty Key.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Kai con la cola de uno de los camarones saliéndole de la boca.

-Según lo que me dijo mi madre, esto es un artefacto mágico.

- ¿Mágico?- dijo Kai casi riéndose.- Creo que estás algo grandecito como para creer en magia.

- Tío, me lo dices tú que has tenido a esa cosita volando a tu lado por no sé qué tiempo.

- ¡Jajaja! Pero no es lo mismo. Creo que lo de los Charas no tiene que ver con magia, si no más con las personalidades.

-Quizá, pero el punto es que ayer me atacaron porque me querían quitar esta cosa.- Y entonces, levanté la manga de mi brazo en donde aún estaban las vendas que cubrían la herida que me había causado el rozón de la bala que Miri me había disparado.

- Vaya- dijo observando la herida, mientras Jules, su Shugo Chara, se acercaba y observaba de cerca la curación.

-Parece ser el rozón de una bala- dijo acomodándose los lentes que llevaba.

-Así es, Daisuke fue herido por una bala que disparó una persona que estaba presente en este salón- dijo Apolo afirmando con la cabeza.

-No me digas que…- dijo observando hacia el asiento que se encontraba detrás de mí.

- No, ella no fue- le dije negando con la cabeza- Fue Miri.

Kai casi se atraganta con lo que estaba comiendo.

-¿Eh?- dijo- ¿Cómo fue eso? Si Miri no mataría ni una mosca…

- Bueno, creo que eso habría que pensarlo mejor.

-Lo único que se me ocurre para que te hiciera eso fue que te le hayas confesado.

Mi cara se puso de un color totalmente rojo.

-He visto un par de veces la Transformación de Personalidad de Miri- dijo él, observando a Jules- Pero aún así no me explico por qué te atacó.

-Quizás creyó que yo era el que atacó a Rin.

-¿Y no fue así?

-¡No!- le dije molesto- Vamos, Kai, ¿De qué lado estás?

- De ninguno- respondió él con una sonrisa- Sólo quiero saber bien como se dieron las cosas.

- Pues déjame terminar de contarte.

Le conté a Kai todo lo que me había ocurrido el día anterior, sobre la pelea con Ryu, lo mal que había terminado Rin, y de cómo Miri había aparecido y al no reconocerme me había atacado.

-Y supongo que ambas deben conocerse, ¿No crees?- le dije terminando de contarle.

- No necesariamente- dijo Kai, pensando.

En ese momento, mi móvil empezó a sonar. Contesté, identificando de inmediato la voz de Risa a través del auricular.

-Onni-chan- dijo- Debo hablar contigo sobre algo importante.

-Sí, claro- le respondí.

-Por favor, pasa por mí a la escuela a la hora de salida.

-Estaré allí- le contesté.

Luego de eso miré a Kai.

-Creo que tengo la excusa para zafarme de esa chica Koyuki.

-Bien por ti- dijo Kai sonriendo- Si lo que me dijiste es cierto, no creo que no puedas manejarlo.

-Tonto- le dije- Tú me acompañarás.

- Sabía que me pedirías eso- contestó.

La hora de receso llegó a su fin, y las clases comenzaron de nuevo. Y así, en lo que pasa unas horas, estábamos a puertas de la hora de salida.

Las campanas sonaron nuevamente, y todos los que estábamos en el salón, guardamos nuestras cosas, saludamos al sensei, y cuando puse mi mochila detrás de mí, sentí una pequeña mano en la manga de mi uniforme que me retenía.

Volteé a ver, y la mirada seria y directa de Rin dio en mi rostro.

-Sabía que no podría escapar- le dije.

-Será rápido- dijo ella, y moviendo su brazo vendado con cuidado, fue hacia la puerta del salón. Miré hacia Kai, el cual me guiñó un ojo. Sentí también la mirada de Miri, y salí detrás de Rin cruzando la puerta del salón.

Mientras caminaba detrás de ella, sosteniendo la Dumpty Key con mi mano izquierda bajo la camisa, el Chara de Rin lanzaba miradas esporádicas hacia mí y hacia Apolo, y rápidamente se presentó.

-Hola Daisuke-san, Apolo-san, mi nombre es Artemisa- dijo, sonriendo y enseñando su arquito- Mucho gusto.

- Mi nombre es Apolo, Artemisa-san- mencionó mi Chara, serio y formal. (¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo he sido yo así?)

Ambos Charas siguieron hablando en el camino, pero Rin y yo no decíamos nada, hasta que llegamos al patio.

-Muy bien- le dije cuando ella paró- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Que me digas si fuiste tú el que derrotó a Ryu ayer.- contestó ella, clara y directa.

-Fui yo- le dije mirándola seriamente.

Ella dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Quería agradecerte por eso- dijo- Nunca había peleado con Ryu en su transformación de personalidad. Supongo que me sorprendió- dijo sonriéndome.

-No tienes por qué.

- Supongo que debe parecerte extraño todo esto.

-Es verdad- le contesté- Pero creo que puedo llegar a entenderlo por mí mismo.

En ese momento, Apolo me empujó la cabeza, haciendo que mi cuerpo trastabillara hacia adelante, y una ráfaga de balas cayera cerca al árbol en donde Rin y yo estábamos parados.

-¡Cuidado!

Mi cara dio directamente contra el suelo.

-Aléjate de Rin, Daisuke.- Miri me apuntaba con sus armas, mientras yo estaba en el suelo con ambas manos levantadas.

-Basta, Miri- dijo Rin, cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Miri.

- Te dije que Daisuke no fue el que me atacó.

- ¡Pero si yo lo vi!

-Él peleó contra Ryu- le dijo en tono apaciguador- En verdad, me salvó la vida.

Miri bajó las armas.

-Estaba preocupada de que eso que tú sabes estuviera en peligro.

-Lo sé- dijo Rin, ayudándome a levantarme- No te preocupes.

Y en ese momento, como si se tratase de un sexto sentido, me lancé sobre Rin por que una enorme llamarada cayó en el lugar en donde hace unos minutos se encontraba la muchacha.

Cuando el humo generado por la explosión de la llamarada, Rin, Miri y yo levantamos la vista hacia el lugar en donde cinco personas, todas vistiendo el mismo traje de color negro, nos observaban, cuatro de ellas encapuchadas, y la que no lo estaba fue reconocida inmediatamente como Ryu.

-¿Tuviste problemas con estos niños Ryu?- mencionó la figura que estaba más a la mano izquierda.

-No te fíes de ellos- contestó el aludido.

-Calma- dijo la figura del centro que tenía la voz melodiosa de una mujer.- Creo que Ryu dijo la verdad.

En ese momento, levantó un pequeño colgante de su cuello, y yo pude observar un pequeño candado de color negro.

-Mi Black Humpty Lock reacciona ante él- dijo.

-Así es. Él tiene una Dumpty Key.- dijo Ryu.

- Esto va a ser interesante- dijo la figura central.

En ese momento, Rin, Miri y yo, estábamos a punto de protagonizar otra batalla.

¡Como me había metido en esto!


	4. Los Guardianes

4

Los Guardianes

Dos de los encapuchados se separaron rápidamente de la chica del centro, moviéndose a velocidades imposibles. De un momento a otro, Rin había invocado a su transformación de personalidad, bloqueando un golpe que iba dirigido directamente hacia mi persona, mientras Miri se había colocado detrás de mí. Así, tenía a ambas chicas protegiéndome con las armas levantadas. Pronto nos vimos rodeados por los cuatro flancos, y podía ver directamente a Ryu que nos observaba con su semblante serio y desconfiado. Las otras cuatro figuras estaban detenidas sin moverse, esperando seguramente a una brecha que les permitiera poder atacar con todo su poder.

Apolo se paró en mi hombro. Mirándonos fijamente, levanté hacia el cielo la Dumpty Key.

-¡Chara Nari! ¡Apolo Miracle Keyblade!

Rin y Miri se apartaron al ver el brillo de mi transformación de personalidad, que apenas terminó, me lancé hacia Ryu con la intención de poder abrir una brecha donde pudiéramos escapar. El chico de pelo blanco hizo su transformación y se lanzó hacia mí al mismo tiempo que yo. Chocamos como si fuéramos dos bolas de fuego causando una pequeña explosión.

Kai y Jules habían desaparecido. Rin, Miri y yo quedamos nuevamente atrapados al centro, pues Ryu había rechazado mi ataque volviendo a su formación original.

- Mmm- dijo la voz de la mujer encapuchada que era la líder, bajando lentamente hacia nuestra posición- No esperaba que dominaras el poder de la Dumpty Key tan rápidamente. Eso lo hará un poco más divertido…

Rin, al escuchar esa expresión, uso un gesto en la cara de completo desagrado, y se lanzó hacia la mujer que se acercaba aún con el rostro cubierto por la capucha. Ninguno de los otros cuatro se movió, pero una corriente eléctrica salió del suelo golpeando a la chica lastimada, que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

- ¡Rin!- gritó Miri, yendo hacia ella totalmente asustada, pero, salido de no se sabía dónde, Ryu apareció frente a ella, y de un golpe bien dado en el estómago, Miri cayó en sus brazos, y el la depositó gentilmente en el suelo. Así, me vi rodeado de cinco enemigos.

- No tienes oportunidad- dijo Ryu, observando a Miri en el suelo- Será mejor que nos entregues lo que buscamos sin poner resistencia o terminarás como ellas.

- ¿Por qué quieren la Dumpty Key?

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que queremos la Dumpty Key?- dijo la que parecía la líder, moviéndose de una manera anormal hacia mí. Pronto me di cuenta que no movía los pies, ella estaba flotando.

Una sensación incómoda recorrió mi cuerpo y pude ver que dos de los encapuchados se lanzaban contra mí. En un movimiento rápido salté hacia atrás logrando que los dos enemigos se golpearan entre ellos. Blandí mi espada hacia abajo, pero cuando iba lanzar el fuego de la misma, Apolo me detuvo en mi mente, ya que Rin y Miri aún estaban con ellos. Ese momento de distracción bastó para que de ambos lados llegaran los otros dos que no me atacaron y pronto me vi con mi cara al suelo, mi espada a unos metros de mí, y ambos apoyados en mi espalda sin permitir que me moviera un centímetro. Uno de ellos jaló mi pelo y mi cabeza hacia arriba para poder observar a a su líder que se acercaba lentamente.

Una vez cerca de mí tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Pude observar una sonrisa de dientes blancos y unos bellos ojos de color azul debajo de la capucha.

- Parece que ya está listo.

Pronto, un dolor indescriptible, parecido al que me tocó vivir cuando Ryu extrajo el huevo de mi corazón, se sintió en mi pecho, cuando la Dumpty Key empezó a brillar de un color dorado mientras que el Black Humpty Lock que ella portaba brillaba de un color morado ponzoñoso.

Perdí mi transformación de personalidad en ese instante, totalmente inmovilizado y con los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo, el dolor se fue tan rápido como llegó.

- ¡Ahora, Joker!- escuché la voz de Kai. Vi pasar sobre mí el destello de cinco rayos de diferentes colores que aliviaron la presión del dolor en mi espalda y el que tenía en mi pecho. Me vi libre y me paré de inmediato, volviendo a convocar la Miracle Keyblade sobre mi mano derecha.

Detrás de mí había cinco niños de la primaria de Seiyo, entre los que destacaba el pelo color rosa chicle de mi hermana Risa, al frente de los demás niños. Risa, vestida con un vestido de color blanco, un casco de color rojo con un símbolo de corazón que dejaba a su largo cabello con una cola de caballo, dos guantes que brillaban de un extraño color amarillo, y dos botas que terminaban en unos curiosos patines. Todo esto apoyado por lo que parecía un extraño brillo azul en su espalda que a través de los rayos del sol podrían apreciarse como unas hermosas alas de ángel, casi transparentes. Mi hermana estaba delante de mí, blandiendo ambos puños delante de ella, preparada para su enfrentamiento contra la chica de los ojos azules. Los demás guardianes auxiliaron a Rin y a Miri posicionándose rápidamente detrás de nosotros.

- Deja en paz a mi hermano, Nami.- le dijo observando a la figura encapuchada.

- Risa, que sorpresa- dijo ella, pareciendo conocerla- Sabes que no puedo hacer nada. Mi Humpty Lock reacciona frente a él.

- ¿Y tú crees que yo estaré sentada mientras lo asesinas?- dijo, sorprendiéndome por su declaración- Esa cosa es espantosa, no sé cómo pudo caer en manos de alguien como tú.

- Pero sabes que necesito ese poder, Risa- le dijo la chica.

- ¡Lo que intentas hacer es antinatural!

- Pero no imposible- respondió la figura encapuchada.

Acto seguido se inclinó hacia el suelo. Los demás encapuchados, en un solo movimiento, se encontraron a ambos lados de su líder.

- ¡Summon Chart!- mencionó ella, y pronto, multitud de huevos negros se empezaron a acumular alrededor de ella.

El viento empezó a correr a través de los guardianes y de mí, mientras podíamos observar como cada vez más y más huevos se arremolinaban alrededor de Nami, la cual los observaba sonriendo. Delicadamente pinchó con su dedo a uno de ellos, que se posicionó delante de ella brillando de un color morado. De pronto el huevo se hundió en la tierra, la cual quedó manchada de un color negro y azul que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande, y una sombra negra emergía de ella.

Cuando finalmente se posicionó delante de nosotros, debía medir unos 12 metros. Gigantesco y hecho de sombra, tenía unos ojos amarillos que brillaban como los faros de los coches, y el aire a su alrededor era frío, como si de pronto la felicidad se hubiera extinguido del mundo. Cargaba dos puños enormes, una especie de tentáculos que daban la impresión de ser cabello que salía desmarañado de su cabeza, y un enorme hueco en el centro de su cuerpo con la forma de un corazón.

- Ahora, mi hermoso DarkSide- Nami levantó su mano hacia nosotros- Acábalos.

Los demás guardianes pronto hicieron cambio de personalidad. Por fin me digne a darles una mirada a todos, eran 3 chicos y 2 chicas, entre ellas mi hermana. Los tres chicos tenían los cabellos de distintos colores: Rubio, Castaño y Negro, mientras que la otra chica era de un cabello de color miel y largo. El chico de cabello negro se adelantó a todos, y con un brillo azulado tomó su transformación de personalidad, obteniendo una gran espada y una armadura dorada medieval, que terminaba rematada por una corona con detalles de cornamenta de un ciervo.

- ¡Chara Nari! ¡King´s Pride!- Me miró e hizo un asentimiento, lo miré algo confundido- ¡Kyosuke, Hiroaki, Karen!- los otros guardianes le atendieron de inmediato- Llevense a las chicas a un lugar seguro.

- Que Risa también salga de aquí- le dije, invocando la Miracle Keyblade.

En ese momento sentí una pequeña mano colocarse sobre la mía. Una hermosa sonrisa provino de mi hermana menor.

- No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

En una serie de movimientos veloces, Risa empezó a acercarse hacia el DarkSide. Invocó una especie de báculo con el brillo amarillo de sus guantes y saltó frente a él. La bestia oscura levantó su puño dirigiéndolo contra ella, pero en un hábil movimiento, Risa se encaramó sobre el brazo gigante y usando los patines, logró golpear al monstruo en la cabeza, que trastabilló. El chico vestido con la armadura, se acercó corriendo por debajo, y levantando la espada, golpeó con lo que parecía un haz de luz la base del monstruo, haciéndolo retroceder. En cambio, yo fui por el frente, y utilizando uno de los propios brazos del monstruo me lancé para darle el golpe final. Sin embargo, lo que parecía ser un puño salido del mismo cuerpo de la criatura, me tomó por sorpresa, haciéndome perder el equilibrio en el aire, pero pude sostenerme gracias a la espada en el mismo cuerpo de la bestia. Comencé a correr sobre él, intentando llegar hacia su cabeza, pues algo en mi me decía que golpeando esa zona conseguiríamos la victoria que esperábamos.

Al llegar hasta la posición para poder clavar mi espada, cuatro sombras humanoides salieron alrededor de la cabeza, lanzando sus tentáculo para golpearme, lo que conseguí esquivar por poco. Sin embargo, una de ellas lanzó una bola de energía, la cual tuve que rechazar poniendo la espada delante de mí, deshaciéndola en miles de pedazos cuando estalló frente a la hoja.

La figura de Nami aprovechó este momento para aparecer frente a mí, sonriendo y extendiendo su mano, pero entonces Risa, apareció frente a mí lanzándose hacia ella con el báculo levantado, por lo que la encapuchada tuvo que evitar el golpe, que causo una gran fisura en la criatura sobre la cual estábamos peleando.

Con una sonrisa, y para la sorpresa de mi hermana y mía, Nami desapareció en una voluta de humo negro, como si hubiera sido transportada o tele transportada hacia algún lugar lejano. La criatura extendió sus brazos lanzando una gran cantidad de ese viento oscuro que era tan frío, y lanzándonos a mí y a Risa desde la cabeza a más de doce metros de altura. Gracias a la agilidad conseguida por mi transformación de personalidad, pude coger la mano de mi hermana en su caída y clavar la espada en el cuerpo de mi enemigo, que de inmediato dirigió su puño hacia nosotros con clara intención de aplastarnos contra sí mismo. Volteé a ver a mi hermana, la cual con asintió y entendí lo que quería que hiciera. Haciendo acopio de mis fuerzas la levanté hacia arriba y con la ayuda de su báculo pudo rechazar el golpe liberando una gran de onda de energía que la sacó casi volando pero fue sostenida de nuevo por mi mano. Una vez más, la columpié y la lancé hacia el cuerpo del monstruo, y ahora podía moverme a mis anchas. Risa se dirigió hacia el corazón del monstruo, y pude ver al chico de la armadura abajo ocupado con lo que parecían figuras humanoides de gran rareza que se arremolinaban frente a él, nacidas al parecer de la misma criatura con la que nos enfrentábamos. Él se deshacía de ellas a golpes de su espada, pero cuando acabó con el último se dirigió hacia la base del monstruo para poder golpearlo. En un movimiento apresurado el monstruo libero varias esferas de energía a través del orificio en forma de corazón de su pecho que salieron disparadas al cielo, que comenzaron a caer alrededor de nosotros, causando explosiones en cada lugar donde caían.

El chico de la armadura dorada sonrió cuando esto ocurrió. Levantando su espada, todas las esferas se dirigieron hacia su arma, cargándola de un brillo entre rosado y morado.

- ¡Onni-chan!- llamó mi atención Risa.

Me moví rápidamente para alcanzarla, saltando sobre el brazo en el que estaba para poder llegar al pecho de la criatura. El chico de la armadura soltó la espada en un movimiento de corte, la cual lanzó el brillo hacia el monstruo, que explotó en su pecho. Risa y yo corrimos hacia la cabeza del monstruo, y uno de los tentáculos se lanzó hacia nosotros, pero Risa lo desapareció con un golpe de su báculo, que al girar, tomó la solapa de mi túnica, y me lanzó con más velocidad hacia la cabeza del monstruo. Blandiendo la espada frente a mí, la clavé en la cabeza de la criatura, y liberando mi propia energía sobre la espada, el fuego de la misma quemó a toda la criatura, la cual, explotó en miles de fragmentos de cristal negro. En un movimiento rápido, mi hermana hizo uso de sus alas para poder bajar lentamente y a salvo hacia el suelo donde nos esperaba el Rey Guardián.

Delante de nosotros, brillaba un gigantesco huevo negro. Risa se paró frente a él, y haciendo una serie de movimientos en su pecho, un brillo de color rosa fue directo hacia el huevo, que se desprendió en miles de otros, pero de color blanco que volaron en todas direcciones.

- ¿Estás bien?- mi hermana se había acercado deslizándose sobre sus patines, pues yo recién había caído en cuenta que me encontraba totalmente cansado. Con otro brillo pequeño, mi transformación culminó de improviso, y Apolo apareció a mi lado, sentándose en mi hombro.

- He tenido días mejores- le sonreí.

En ese momento, dos de los guardianes, y entre ellos Kai, vestido con lo que parecía una extraña armadura robótica aparecieron. Cuando llegaron frente a nosotros, mi mejor amigo deshizo su transformación.

- Estuvo cerca, ¿Verdad?- dijo sonriendo.

- Hay algo de lo que me he perdido todo este tiempo… ¿No es así, Risa?

Mi hermana deshizo su transformación, y me sonrió dulcemente, recordándome enormemente a mamá.

- Las chicas están bien- dijo Jules de pronto, ganándose la mirada de los tres- Se recuperarán si descansan lo suficiente.

- Gracias—le indicó el chico de cabello negro que acababa de deshacer la transformación- Soy Senju Takagi- me dio la mano. Hay algunas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

- Sí, creo que sí- dije.

Levantándome lentamente, me apresuré a seguirles. Pronto, la primaria Seiyo se abrió frente a nosotros y fuimos invitados a pasar. Mi hermana, situada al lado mío, entrelazó su mano con la mía y así, me ayudó a seguir al chico Rey Guardián.

Y entonces cruzamos las puertas, tumbo a la explicación que haría que mi vida cambiara por completo.

_¡Por fin! Luego de mucho tiempo pude actualizar esta historia, ya que al fin cuento con el tiempo que la universidad me negaba. Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas a quienes leían esto por la demora en la actualización, pero ahora que cuento con más tiempo puedo actualizar, y prometo hacerlo con todos los fics que tengo aquí._

_Gracias por darme otra oportunidad._

_Karyatoz._


	5. The Dark World

**Shugo Chara Miracle!**

**El Mundo Oscuro**

Seguimos al joven Rey Guardián a través de las calles de la ciudad. Algunas personas comentaban que habían visto aparecer una gran sombra negra cerca de mi instituto, pero la mayoría habría creído que se trataba de una ilusión óptica. Algo inquieto, yo observaba continuamente a mis espaldas y daba respingos por cada vez que escuchaba ruidos extraños. Me parecía que en cualquier momento me volvería a encontrar bajo ataque.

Risa apretó mi mano para darme confianza, y yo volví a ver a mi hermana.

- Tranquilo- me dijo, sonriendo- Ya nos hemos enfrentado antes al "Summon Chart" de Nami. Eso la deja sin energía. No aparecerá al menos por ahora.

- ¿Dónde están las chicas?- le pregunté, mientras avanzábamos más tranquilamente.

- Los guardianes tenemos una sala exclusiva para nosotros. Karen las debe estar curando.

- Debieron haberlas llevado al hospital.

- No es un daño común, hermano- me dijo seria- Es daño mágico. En ningún hospital le van a curar eso.

Llegamos a la escuela, y pudimos observar a varios de los estudiantes de la escuela, caracterizados porque aún no habían cambiado el uniforme de falda y pantaloncillo a cuadros para niñas y niños respectivamente. Apenas entramos, Risa se colocó una especie de capa a cuadros que le cubría la parte superior de su uniforme.

Muchas chicas empezaron a murmurar alrededor, algunas dando grititos de emoción cuando veían que Risa y yo nos acercábamos. Mi hermana se sonrojó en cierto momento, extrañándome, así que opté por preguntarle qué era lo que sucedía.

- Hermano- dijo, levantando nuestras manos unidas- Ellos creen que somos novios.

- Ehhh- dije, sin soltarle la mano- Creo que somos los suficientemente parecidos para que lo noten.

Justo cuando Risa iba a replicar, Takagi, el rey guardián, se dio la vuelta, y nos indicó un pasillo para acceder a un edificio separado del resto de la escuela. Cuando llegamos a él, el chico metió una llave en la cerradura que compartía un enorme parecido a la Dumpty Key, y de pronto, me encontré en un salón enorme adornado con bellas columnas al parecer bañadas en pan de oro lo que la hacía brillar ante los demás. De una puerta al lado que en ese momento se abrió, me encontré de cara con Kai que salía al parecer a buscar algo que le habían encomendado.

- Ah, Daisuke- dijo al verme- Iré a buscar al guardián del observatorio- Rin dice que debemos avisarle de los sucedido.

- ¿Está despierta?- le dije, adelantándome.

- Sí, el cuidado de los chicos es estupendo. Francamente, sin Karen, muchos de aquí tendrían graves secuelas de por vida.

Esta expresión sólo logró que yo apretara más fuerte la mano de mi hermana al enterarme que ella se encontraba en un constante peligro del cual yo no había hecho mucho para eliminar.

- ¿Puedo ir a verlas?- dije, observando al Rey Guardián.

- Sí, claro- dijo el chico, invitándonos a mi hermana y a mí a pasar hacia el salón de curación, extendiendo su mano.

Ambos entramos en el salón, y pude observar dos camas blancas, una al lado de la otra, mientras la chica, a la que Takagi llamaba Karen, se encontraba atendiendo a Miri, que seguía inconsciente. En la cama de al lado, Rin me observaba curiosa, y a la vez pasaba la mirada de Risa a mí.

- ¿Te conoces con el Joker actual?- dijo.

Algo sorprendido por la pregunta, me acerqué a ella, y Risa avanzó detrás de mí.

- Vaya que te dieron una paliza- le dije.

- Ya estoy acostumbrada- dijo- Mi Transformación de personalidad es llamada "Nurse Fenrir", ¿Recuerdas?

- Eso implica que tú eres una curadora- dijo Risa.

- Así es pequeña- dijo ella sonriéndole a Risa, la cual se sonrojó al ser llamada por ese diminutivo- Antes que tu generación apareciera, yo fui el As de Seiyo.

- Ya eres veterana- le dije.

- Sin embargo- dijo mi hermana, algo intimidada por lo que pude observar en sus gestos- No es normal que puedas seguir haciendo Transformación de Personalidad a tu edad, y sin un candado que libere ese poder.

Rin sonrió tristemente.

- Creo que eso es lo que originó el problema- dijo ella, metiendo la mano dentro de su blusa y sacando una pequeña cadena que terminaba en un pequeño candado adornado por cuatro diamantes que brillaban. En el momento en que ella lo sacó, la Dumpty Key de mi pecho empezó a brillar.

- ¿Un Humpty Lock?- dijo mi hermana, a su misma vez, sacando el suyo propio del interior de su camisa.

Mi llave estaba en el aire, al parecer, correspondería a alguno de los candados mostrados. En ese momento, Kai entro en el salón acompañado de un hombre de al parecer unos treinta años.

- Parece que ya han visto lo que sucede- dijo este hombre, cuyo pelo plateado y sonrisa sincera y triste lograban que uno confiara en el de manera inmediata.- Se acercó a nosotros, y nos tomó de las manos, uniéndolas en un solo apretón.- Jamás creí que la leyenda de los tres candados fuera cierta.

- ¿Esto ha sucedido antes?

- Si, una vez- dijo el hombre, mientras se sentaba frente a nosotros- Es por ello que Rin, Miri y Kai logran la transformación de personalidad, y esto es porque el Humpty de Rin estimula a los Guardianes Chara de Kai y de Miri. Ellos tres son los guardianes de ese candado.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que nosotros somos los guardianes del candado de Risa?- dijo Takagi que se había quedado a un lado.

- Así es.

En ese momento, un pequeño gemido interrumpió nuestra conversación, pues al parecer Miri se había despertado. Sin poderme controlar, avancé hacia ella, preocupadísimo por su estado. Al lado de su cama, me posicioné y le separé los cabellos que le caían sobre su rostro. Observándola más detalladamente me di cuenta que en la parte del abdomen tenía una quemadura circular producto del golpe que le había dado Ryu durante su batalla.

- ¿Estás bien?- le dije. Por un momento me pareció que ella sonrió, sin embargo al momento siguiente cerró los ojos, y no volteó a verme.

Pasando saliva, me di cuenta que debía dejarla sola. Los demás me observaron en la sala, y Karen dio un asentimiento hacia Takagi, el cual miró a mi hermana.

- Hermano- dijo, tomándome de la mano, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por parte de Rin- Vamos a hablar a la sala central.

Dejando a Rin dentro del salón, mi hermana, Kai, el hombre del pelo plateado, Takagi y yo salimos hacia la sala central. Cuando entramos lo primero que pude notar, fueron tres enormes cuadros, uno a cada lado de la sala y un tercero que estaba completamente en blanco, como si hubiera alguna magia que evitaba que se viera. El brillo de mi llave me dijo que no estaba equivocado.

- Tsukiyomi Daisuke, ¿Verdad?- dijo el hombre de pelo plateado invitándome a sentarme en una de las sillas dentro de ese salón. Llevando mi mirada hacia el cuadro que se encontraba por encima de él. Al parecer se trataba de una bestia mítica, y por ello volví a ver a la persona que me estaba hablando.

- Sí, soy yo.

- Mira que ver al hijo de Ikuto y Amu en esta situación- dijo, obviando mi sorpresa al escuchar que conocía los nombres de mis padres.- Cuando Risa libero su Humpty Lock creímos que ya no habrían problemas contigo, porque esperábamos que la llave de su candado se encontrara dentro de los mismos estudiantes de Seiyo. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que tu podías poseer esa llave. Aunque aún no sabemos si tu llave abre ese candado, no podemos negar que existe una alta probabilidad de que así sea.

En ese momento sentí un pequeño movimiento dentro del bolsillo de mi camisa, y pronto Apolo sacó su pequeña cabeza de mi pecho, algo somnoliento. Algo incómodo por la manera en que había salido, lo presenté.

- Él es Apolo, mi guardián Chara.

- Mucho gusto- dijo el hombre de pelo plateado.

- No lo había visto antes en la casa- dijo mi hermana, y en ese momento, dos pequeñas Charas salieron de debajo de su cabello- Pero X e Y, ya me habían avisado de su presencia- dijo observando y sonriéndole a las dos.

Kai observaba el salón alrededor de nosotros, y en ese momento, Takagi se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar y que se le escuchara mejor.

- Debemos poner al tanto al portador acerca de los planes del enemigo

- Sí, es verdad- dijo mi hermana.

El chico Rey Guardián se sentó, junto las manos y empezó a hablar.

- Aquellos enemigos contra los que nos enfrentamos, están bajo las órdenes de Nami, a la que tú ya te has enfrentado. Pero creemos que la razón por la que te sigue es que no ha obtenido aun al portador de su llave.

- ¿No sería correcto pensar que la llave solo abre un candado?- dije, intentando pensar con algo de lógica.

- También pensábamos eso, pero el hecho de que tu llave reaccione a los tres candados que hemos visto, nos pone en un dilema. Nami ha perdido la razón. No sabemos porque su candado es negro, pero ciertamente tenemos miedo de lo que se pueda liberar si el candado es abierto.

- Es por ello que debes cuidarte, Daisuke- dijo mi hermana- Ella y los que la siguen usan algo llamado "Magia del Mundo Oscuro", y por lo mismo que has visto, es muy fuerte.

- Es por ello que debes tener muchísimo cuidado- dijo el hombre de pelo plateado- Has demostrado ser muy fuerte, pero si te enfrentas a varios enemigos a la vez podrías tener problemas.

- Entiendo- dije observando a Risa que estaba a mi lado.

- No sabemos mucho acerca del Mundo Oscuro- dijo Takagi- Y por ello te pido, que si te enfrentas a esa magia, solo huyas, ya has visto lo que le hizo a Rin y a Miri.

Después de seguir hablando por un momento más, salí de la escuela con mi hermana, dispuesto a irnos a casa. Kai me dijo que me alcanzaría más tarde, porque había algo que debía hacer. Quería hablar de inmediato con mi madre y mi padre, ya que sabía que ellos podían darme más luces acerca de lo sucedido.

Mientras íbamos hacia nuestro hogar, Risa estaba hablando por teléfono, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando por andar distraída, chocó contra una chica que vestía una campera beige, que al parecer, como ella, andaba también lo suficientemente distraída. Ambas cayeron una frente a otra, y en ese momento, me acerqué a mi hermana para recogerla. Ella se levantó sonriendo un poco, y cuando fui a recoger a la otra chica, en un momento, sentí como un puño había agarrado mi camisa, y un brillo negro saltó frente a la chica.

Por un momento, pude ver como mi hermana aterrada se lanzaba, pero en ese momento, una especie de viento oscuro se formó alrededor de la chica y mío, que hizo que mi hermana saliera volando en contra de a donde nosotros nos encontramos. Al volver a ver a la chica, encontré los brillantes ojos azules que había visto a través de la capucha de Nami, y me di cuenta que se trataba del enemigo del que tanto me habían advertido.

Intenté zafarme, pero en un movimiento rápido, ella sacó su Black Humpty Lock de su blusa, y entonces, tomándome totalmente desprevenido, la llave reaccionó.

Un brillo increíble nos rodeó, mientras la llave se iba acrecentando cada vez más. Apolo de pronto se vio sumergido dentro del vortex de luz, que poco a poco se iba volviendo más y más oscuro para sorpresa de ambos. Y entonces, como si se tratara de humo, Nami había empezado a desaparecer, y era conducida al interior de la llave. Y en un momento, había desaparecido por completo. Cuando el brillo desapareció, una enorme llave de color negro, y adornada con una cadena plateada que la surcaba internamente y con un llavero del cual colgaba un pequeño dragón que formaba una letra G. La espada saltó a mi mano, y en ese momento pude sentir como una especie de armadura negra iba creciendo en mi mano, causándome un dolor insoportable que me hizo caer de rodillas y cubrió por completo mi brazo derecho terminando en una garra.

Lo último que recuerdo de dicho acontecimiento, es ver a mi hermana realizar su transformación de personalidad, y mi mano levantada hacia ella, liberando un fuego negro que la rechazó por completo.

Gracias por leer

Nos leemos en el próximo episodio

Karyatoz


	6. Grapha, el señor Dragón del Mundo Oscuro

_**Aquí nuevamente con otro episodio de esta serie, espero que les guste.**_

_**Shugo Chara Miracle!**_

_**Grapha, el Señor Dragón del Mundo Oscuro**_

Desperté sintiendo algo mullido debajo de mí, y un potente olor a desinfectante y hospital que se adentró por mis fosas nasales como si fuera un torbellino y que me hizo toser un poco. Sentía demás que había sudor frío recorriendo mi frente. Sentí algunos movimientos cerca de mí, además de murmullos y la puerta que se abría. Moví mi cabeza a un lado. Mi mente se negaba a mostrarme más recuerdos después de haber atacado a Risa. El recordar eso me hizo sentir peor de lo que estaba.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente. El lugar no me parecía familiar, ni las luces blancas, ni el acabado que tenían los bordes de las paredes. Moví nuevamente mi cabeza y pude ver a Karen, el As de esta generación moviendo algunos botones y palancas mientras sonreía por verme despierto. Intenté hablar, pero, ella llevó su dedo hasta sus labios, indicándome que no hablara.

Un momento después, la puerta se abrió, y pude ver una cabellera de color rosa chicle que se asomaba, y en el momento que me vio despierto, hizo un puchero adorable, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, y avanzó hacia mi cama, casi corriendo, y lanzándose para abrazarme. Pude reconocer el familiar aroma de mi hermana, y debo decir que me sentí mucho mejor al saberla sana y salva.

- Hermano…- dijo ella, casi llorando pegada su cabeza a mi pecho.

Sólo atiné a acariciarle la cabeza.

- Perdón…- Alcancé a decirle con la poca fuerza que poseía en mi cuerpo en ese momento. Esto hizo que ella se aproximara más, si eso era posible, y restregara su rostro contra la camiseta blanca que yo poseía en ese momento.

Unos instantes después, otra cabellera rosa tan inusual como la de mi madre había aparecido en la puerta, sonriéndome con toda la calidez de su corazón. Y detrás de él, con una cara de suma preocupación, apareció un hombre de cabello zafiro y ojos violetas, que poseía una curiosa barba alrededor de los labios y en el que reconocí a mi padre.

Ambos se acercaron hacia la cama donde me encontraba recostado, tomados de la mano.

- Lo hiciste bien, Daisuke- me dijo mi padre, sin ocultar el orgullo que poseía en su mirada.

- Aunque nos preocupaste bastante- dijo mi madre.

No entendía a qué se referían.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- alcancé a preguntar.

- Tal parece que no tiene recuerdos de lo sucedido- dijo Karen, observando a mis padres- El daño mágico que recibió fue severo, no es de extrañar que su cerebro esté bloqueando esos recuerdos.

- ¿Qué recuerdos?- dije, tratando de incorporarme, pero las fuerzas me fallaron y volví a caer en la cama, esta vez, preso de un enorme dolor en la espalda, que me hizo soltar un gemido de dolor.

Mi madre y Risa se aproximaron a mí, tratando que dejara de moverme.

- Tranquilo- dijo mi madre- Ahora debes descansar.

El sopor entró poco a poco a mi ser, instándome a volver al mundo de sueño en el que estaba. Volteé mi rostro un poco y vi que Karin había vaciado algo dentro del conducto intravenoso al que estaba conectado. Con una última mirada a mis padres, mis ojos se cerraron.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cuando desperté nuevamente, no sabía si al día siguiente o cuánto tiempo había pasado desde los sucesos en los que vi como Nami desaparecía en la llave de mi pecho. Reparando finalmente en dicho objeto, llevé mi mano hacia mi pecho tanteando donde se encontraría, aliviado de que aún se encontrara allí, con la temperatura algo elevada a como lo recordaba desde la última vez. En la habitación ya no se encontraba nadie, y no había un reloj del que pudiera guiarme de la hora que era. Traté de moverme nuevamente, pero esta vez ya no sentía tanto dolor como antes. Justo en el momento en el que deslicé las sabanas que se encontraban por encima de mí, la puerta se abrió, y entonces una persona a la que reconocí como Koyuki Rin entró a la habitación.

- Aun no deberías tratar de salir por tu cuenta- dijo ella, sonriéndome al darse cuenta de lo que yo intentaba hacer.

- Ya no me siento tan mal- le respondí, consiguiendo pararme a duras penas, con algunas sensaciones de vértigo, que me hicieron apoyarme con una mano en la cama. Ella al notar esto, se acercó, ayudándome a recuperar el equilibrio.

Ayudándome a seguir adelante, hizo que me sentara en una silla continua. Luego de un momento, Rin se movió hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación y me trajo un vaso con agua, el cual acepté agradecido vaciándolo de un solo trago.

Al recorrer el líquido elemento, me sentí muchísimo más renovado. Una luz brilló en mi pecho, Apolo salió de la llave, estirando sus bracitos, como si hubiera estado durmiendo un largo rato. Apenas vio esto, Artemisa salió de la espalda de Rin, y ambos se retiraron hacia un lado, al parecer cuchicheando sobre algo que jamás me enteré.

- ¿Como lograste eso?- le dije, señalando el vaso con agua.

- Es una habilidad especial- dijo ella, sonriendo, algo apenada.

- ¿Podrías decirme que sucedió?- al momento en que le pregunté, Rin se sobresaltó, y pronto, volteó a observar el reloj detrás de ella.

- Son cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada- dijo- Creo que deberías seguir descansando.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?- empezaba a sentirme algo molesto, porque sentía que ella me estaba ocultando algo, y eso me fastidiaba en demasía.

- Con este deben ser ya 6 días- dijo, esperando alguna reacción de mi parte.

Tragué saliva, algo preocupado por no saber qué había sucedido en tanto tiempo.

- Puedes… ¿Puedes decirme qué pasó?

- No soy yo quien tiene que contártelo- dijo ella, acentuando el nivel de misterio sobre el tema.- Quizá Miri pueda darte más detalles sobre el tema- esto último lo dijo con algo de fastidio, que pude notar bastante fácilmente.

-¿Cómo está Miri?- le pregunté, con un dejo de extrema preocupación en mi expresión.

- Bastante bien, si me lo preguntas- dijo ella, esta vez pareciendo enfadada- Debe estar en su casa con sus padres.

- Qué bueno…- dije, bastante aliviado. Sabia en mi interior, que jamás me perdonaría el haberle hecho daño, aun si ni siquiera lo lograba recordar.

En ese momento, Rin se paró de improviso.

- Aún es temprano- dijo, con una voz tan firme, que la observé sorprendido- Deberías seguir descansando- Con un elegante movimiento que sacudió su hermosa cabellera pelirroja, se retiró del lugar seguido de Artemisa, cerrando con demasiada fuerza la puerta.

Yo miré a Apolo, con algo de confusión, sin embargo, decidí seguir su consejo. Levantándome pesadamente, llegué hacia la cama, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Al día siguiente ya me sentía lo suficientemente bien para poder moverme por mí mismo. Es más, sin esperar a que Karen llegara por la mañana, cerca de las ocho ya me encontraba cambiado con las ropas que había traído mi madre el día que desperté. Justo en el momento en que estaba atando los cordones de las zapatillas de gimnasio que traía, Kai entró junto a Karen al cuarto de hospitalización.

- Vaya, vaya- dijo mi mejor amigo- Creo que ya puedes moverte por ti solo.

- Quiero salir de este lugar ya- dije, estirando mis brazos, que sentía algo aletargados por tanto tiempo estar en cama.

- No fuerces tu cuerpo así- dijo Karen, revisándome- Aunque el daño mágico que tuviste, fue bastante grande, es sorprendente que te hayas curado en tan poco tiempo.

Miré a Apolo, que se encontraba flotando cerca de mi hombro, pero él sólo hizo un gesto en el que demostraba ignorancia hacia lo que era debido.

- Kai-san- dijo Karen- Será mejor que tu lo escoltes.

- Sí, no te preocupes.

Tomando la mochila que encontré dentro de la habitación y donde habían algunas cosas personales, Kai y yo salimos de la habitación del lugar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

El lugar en donde había estado dormido durante tanto tiempo no era otro que la Primaria Seiyo. A esa hora, los chicos que estudiaban en dicho lugar se encontraban llegando, y al verme salir de allí con la compañía de Kai, algunos se sentían un poco intimidados.

- Llamé a tus padres- me dijo Kai- Vendrán a recogernos en un momento.

- Kai- le dije- ¿Qué pasó?

- Uhhhh- dijo él sonriendo- Creo que te convendría preguntar… ¿Qué no sucedió?

- Ayer en la madrugada encontré a Rin en mi habitación- le dije.

- Ah si- dijo Kai, sin sorprenderse- Ha estado allí desde el primer día.

-¿Desde el primer día?- consulté.

- Sí- me dijo- Nunca había visto a nadie tan preocupado por alguien antes. Aunque me parece que tengo un pequeño recuerdo de algo parecido… Bah, no creo que tenga relación.

Ello me dejó pensando un rato, pero de nuevo volví a la carga para preguntarle qué sucedió.

- Es bastante largo de contar- me dijo, observando como el auto de mi padre aparecía en la calle.- Hoy en la noche quizás podemos conversar mucho acerca de esto.

- Sabes algo acerca de Nami…- le dije, dándome cuenta que recién me importaba lo que hubiera sucedido con ella.

- Todo a su tiempo- dijo- Ha sido una de las cosas más impresionantes que vi en mi vida- dijo con los ojos brillando.

- Siempre te ha gustado dejarme con la intriga.

El auto de mi padre se estacionó frente a mí, y mi hermana abrió la puerta para hacerme ingresar dentro del vehículo.

- Qué bueno que ya estás bien, hijo- dijo mi padre, mientras arrancaba el auto.

- Nos tuviste bastante preocupados- dijo mi hermana, abrazada a mí.

Agradecí mentalmente por tener a esta familia.

%%%%%%%%%

Ya en la noche, me encontré observando a través de la ventana de mi casa, uno de los enormes robles que había en el vecindario, con algo de nostalgia. En mi niñez, jugar en ese árbol era lo más común, y tenía muchos bonitos recuerdos de aquella época. Apolo lo observaba a mi lado. Según lo que había entendido, habían pasado seis días desde que me encontré con Nami en aquella calle, pero mi hermana no había cambiado en nada su actitud hacia mí, a pesar de que lo último que yo recordaba era haberla atacado con esos nuevos poderes que había despertado en mí la unión de mi llave con el cuerpo de Apolo y de Nami.

Algo nervioso, encendí el computador, y pronto, en el centro de la pantalla, apareció una imagen de un teléfono de color rojo moviéndose de un lado a otro. Moviendo el mouse del computador, pinché con el puntero en la imagen del teléfono rojo, se abrió una ventana y la sonriente cara de Kai apareció en el monitor.

- Pues bien- dijo- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- Si, en lo posible.

- Antes que nada, quiero preguntarte si es que recuerdas algo de la habitación del Guardián del Observatorio.

- No sabría si lo que te diré tiene algo que ver.

- Pues yo creo que sí- dijo Jules, al lado de Kai- Detectamos una corriente de magia del mundo oscuro cuando entramos en esa habitación.

- Lo que más recuerdo es el cuadro que estaba sobre ese tipo- le contesté.

- ¿Recuerdas cómo era la imagen?

- No, tengo ese recuerdo bastante borroso.

- ¿Era algo parecido a esto?- Kai tecleo un poco en su computador, enviando una imagen hacia mi computadora.

Pronto, recibí un pequeño archivo. Al abrirlo, la imagen que se abrió ante mí, hizo que de pronto me viniera un increíble dolor en la cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien?- me dijo Jules, al observarme por el computador.

La imagen mostraba lo que parecía ser un gran dragón de color negro, con unas alas gigantescas y con lo que parecía ser una armadura plateada que surcaba todo su cuerpo. Asimismo, sus garras eran como manos humanas, y dos enormes cuernos le salían desde la base del cuello.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa?- le pregunté.

- Este es Grapha, el señor dragón del Mundo Oscuro- dijo mirándome algo preocupado- pero creo que lo que más te interesaría será esta fotografía.

Nuevamente, mi amigo tecleó en su computadora, y una nueva imagen llegó a la mía. Esta vez era una fotografía, donde se podía apreciar al dragón emergiendo de una sombra, sombra que que estaba cargando una enorme Keyblade negra. Me sorprendió aún más al ver que la armadura negra cubría todo el cuerpo de esa persona. Aun sospechándolo, no pude evitar mi sorpresa, cuando Kai dijo su ultima frase.

- En eso te convertiste hace seis días- dijo mi amigo.

Casi sin poderlo creer, sólo me dieron unas increíbles ganas de vomitar.

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**No te vayas sin comentar, me motivas a seguir cada vez que lo haces**_

_**Karyatoz**_


End file.
